charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie
Jonah: A Veggietales Movie was Big Idea's first film that was released on October, 2002 Description Bob, Laura, Junior, Percy, Annie and Dad Asparagus go on a road trip and accidental havoc occured and Laura lost her Twippo ticket out the window and the steering wheel accidentally broke off due to Mike's guitar being stuck to it and went down the hill and crashed into underwear and their wheels get loose and the air bag hits them. Meanwhile, they stopped at a restaurant for help because they've gotten a flat tire as well and encounter the french peas, and they meet the pirates who don't do anything. Plot Pa Grape begins to narrate the story of Jonah. Jonah is portrayed by Archibald Asparagus and serves as the titular protagonist. He first appears with riding his Camel. Jonah is a Prophet from Israel who goes from town to town delivering God's messages. But when God asks him to deliver a message to Nineveh, he resents Him and runs away to Tarshish with the Pirates, who reluctantly agree to take him on their ship when he pays them. Below deck, he meets Khalil the Caterpillar, a traveling Persian rug salesman, who rants about how great Jonah is and decides to travel with him. Because of his disobedience, he had to jump off the plank and was swallowed by a huge yellow whale. For three days and nights, he was inside the whale. Meanwhile, he and Kahili are visited by Three Angels, whom are God's messengers, but on a higher level. They explained if he repents of his disobedience about not going to Nineveh, God will forgive him and will give him a second chance. They begin singing, "Second Chances." Later they send "A helping hand up above." As those angels all were glasses. Later, the whale spit them out and the Camel is seen looking for Jonah. They later head to Ninevah. He eventully sees the Pirates again, and they get slapped by fishes, and knocked out. They wake up and realize they've been tied up. After being sentenced to death by "the Fish Slap of No Return", they are granted an audience with King Twistomer (played by Apollo Guard). When King Twistomer hears that Jonah has survived inside a whale, he reluctantly agrees to listen to his message. Jonah delivers the message given to him by God. He tells them they should repent and amend their ways, or Nineveh will be destroyed. King Twistomer and the Ninevites quickly repent. Still expecting the Ninevites to be destroyed, Jonah watches and waits from a distance. Khalil is disappointed in Jonah, and tries to explain to him that God is compassionate and merciful. But Jonah, feeling pathetic and self-important, can't accept that. The story ends with Khalil and Reginald leaving Jonah alone on a cliff overlooking the city. Other Versions/Languages Main article: List of International Dubs of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie # Cantonese (subtitled) # Cantonese (possible upcoming dub) # Croatian # Czech # Dutch (subtitled) # Dutch (possible upcoming dub) # Estonian # French # Georgian (unconfirmed) # Greek # Hebrew # Hindi # Hungarian # Icelandic # Indonesian (subtitled) # Indonesian (possible upcoming dub) # Italian # Japanese # Korean (TV Dub) # Latvian (voice-over) # Lithuanian (voice-over) # Mandarin (China) # Mandarin (Taiwan, dub) # Mandarin (Taiwan, subtitled) # Mandarin (Taiwan, possible second re-dub) # Persian # Polish (voice-over) # Polish (dub) # Portuguese (Brazil, Audio News version) # Portuguese (Brazil, Herbert Richers version) # Portuguese (Brazil, Netflix version) # Portuguese (Portugal) # Russian (dub) # Russian (voice-over) # Russian (Netflix redub) # Slovenian # Spanish (Latin America) # Thai (subtitled) # Thai (possible upcoming dub) # Turkish Translations # Joonase Lood (Estonian) # Jona: Piedzīvojumi Dārzeņu Valstībā (Latvian) (voiceover) # Jonos Istorijos: Daržovių Šalyje (Lithuanian) (voiceover) # Ο Μικρός Ιωνάς: Οι ΚηποΦατσούλες σε Νέες Περιπέτειες (Greek) # 야채극장 베지테일 (Korean) # იონა: ბოსტნეულის ზღაპარი (Georgian) # Jonah e Os Vegetais (Brazilian Portuguese, Audio News) # Jónás és a Zöldségmesék (Hungarian) # Wieloryb i piraci (both dub and voice-over) # Jónas: Saga um grænmeti (Icelandic) # Jonah e Os Vegetais (Brazilian Portuguese, Hebert Richers version) # Dobrodružství pirátů v zeleninové zemi (Czech) # Histórias de Vegetais: O Filme (European Portuguese) # Povrtnići: Jonine avanture (Croatian) # 約拿傳：蔬果仔樂園大電影 (Cantonese) # 蔬菜歷險記 (Taiwanese, subtitled) # 約拿 (Taiwanese dub) # יונה סיפור ירק (Hebrew) # Jonas et les Végétaloufs (French) # Jonah: Un film dei Verdurini (Italian) # へっぽこヒーロー大冒険!! ～ジョナ くじらに飲まれる～ (Japanese) # Приключения Пиратов в Стране Овощей (Both Russian Dubs) # Джона: Овощная мультяшка (Russian voice-over) # Jonás: Una Película de los VeggieTales (Latin Spanish) # โจนาห์: ภาพยนตร์ของ "แก๊งผัก (Thai) Trivia * Hindi, Turkish, Indonesian and Dutch are the only international versions to use the original title of the film. * In the early draft of the script, Pa Grape was going to be the king of Ninevah. Because he would have duel roles as the Captain Pa and king of Ninevah, the writers went back in the script to change the role of the king. ** Moby Blasters, the arcade game featured in the beginning of the restaurant scene, would actually be made into an online game for Big Idea's now defunct official website. ** The "Turn Back" guy was voiced by Ron Smith. ** This is the first VeggieTales production to be in 16:9 widescreen. (However, this is possibly false since Larry's High Silk Hat was produced in widescreen; this may mean a widescreen Lyle may exist somewhere.) ** Before Archibald, Bob, Larry, and Junior were considered for the lead role. ** The Cheese Curls were originally going to be called Leafies. Mike Nawrocki stated this in the commentary of The Ballad of Little Joe. Category:Movies Category:Miscellaneous Category:2000s films Category:CGI films Category:Veggietales films Category:American films Category:Big Idea films Category:Animated films